


Spoils of War

by TheNeryDuo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNeryDuo/pseuds/TheNeryDuo
Summary: After former Jedi Knight Rukaa Nir is left for dead by the order. He leaves behind the galaxy he knew to find his own destiny and who he is meant to be. Alongside an unlikely friend he ventures across the galaxy helping who and when he can while discovering who and what he truly is.





	Spoils of War

On the rocky and temperate planet known as Skako Minor, a young Tortuga by the name of Rukaa Nir crash lands an escape pod in the midst of heavy fog. The Skakoan who saw the crash walks out into the beginning of a storm in hopes of finding a navigational droid and, or, spare parts. All he finds is a half dead Jedi covered in burn scars and tattoos. 

The sickly yellow fog and the mass of smoke from the broken pod stung his eyes and imparred vision. As he began to pass in and out of consciousness he heard footsteps approach him but he was too weak to react. The last thing he saw was a pair of shiny gold boots and red robes before passing out cold. The young Togruta woke up and after some time he realized two things; that he was in a rather small but extravagant shack filled with bizarre and expensive decorations; and two, he was not alone, a Skakoan stepped out from the shadows. The Togruta activated his yellow lightsaber keeping it close to his body.

The Skakoan took a step forward “Do not worry, young jedi. I am not here to harm you only to help you. The Togruta deactivated his lightsaber and glared at the native. “I crashed my escape pod, what's more to tell?” 

The droid dealer took a short pause before he answered and chuckled. “From the looks of it you weren't shot down. An explosion above you caused you to crash. By the looks of your burns, you were tortured by a bounty hunter.” Rukaa stood up from the bed ready to fight but hesitated after realizing that he’s injured, stuck on a core planet, needs a ship, or some vehicle and so far the only thing in the galaxy that is willing to help him is a droid dealer. “What are you willing to sell?” The Togruta sighed.

“Well, I assume you’ll be getting a vehicle, so how about a new droid to go with it? I do have astromech droids.” Normally, Rukaa would have left the droid dealer instantly, but he knew with his new injuries, he wouldn’t survive one night in the wilderness. 

“Before we begin let’s get some things straight. I’m not a Jedi, so please just let me see your droids and bikes.”He tried taking a step forward but his leg gave out and he stumbled. He glanced up, afraid that the dealer had witnessed him fall, only to realize that he had walked away. 

The droid dealer led Rukaa into the back room of the shack to look at the droids; and the Togruta noticed instantly that the droids were as extravagant as the dealer and his shack. Many of the droids were painted gold and silver, with tassels draped over them. Most of them had some gold engraving on them. Right away, Rukaa began pulling out the droids one by one to look at how they worked, aisle by aisle, but he noticed something was off; and it wasn’t the droids. 

As they progressed further and further down, the Skakoan started to get nervous. By the fourth shelf, he had turned to the same set of shelves in the far corner multiple times; although he was interested, he inched closer and closer to the corner in a aloof way, observing and checking the droids. Rukaa moved from the R Units to the Separatists droids. This part was especially small compared to the collection of Republic droids in the shack.

He continued until the Skakoan himself had stepped in front of him, shielding the last few droids from view. “These are all the astromech droids I have. I apologize but I don't have any bikes. Did anything catch your eye?” The dealer's voice was shaky. The Togruta took the opportunity to look behind the dealer and saw an unusual flash of red, among all the golds, silvers, whites and greys. The droid dealer promptly took a step to the side to block his vision again and gave him a questioning look. 

“Can I take a look?” Rukaa looked the dealer dead in the eyes.

“These are not made for assisting in space travel.”

“They’re Serpatist droids of course they’re not made for space travel. Please step aside.” 

The Skakoan took a step back and stepped aside; and Rukaa could sense that the dealer’s dread started to build. “Why would you want a Sepratist droid?” He continued rummaging through droids, despite the other man’s opposition, in order to see what was painted red, until he finally got to the bottom and saw a D-Wing, used for air combat support and to be an asset to droid guards; painted in a shining new coat of candy apple red. 

Rukka looked up and glared at the dealer. “Why do you have the Sepratist droids in the first place?” Skakoan simply gave him a sheepish look. 

“They were deactivated. I didn't see any harm in taking them.”

The Sakoan nodded but was deep in thought. “Actually, you know what? How about this? I’ll give the D-Wing to you for a heavy discount. Seventy percent off? Or eighty percent off- plus extra parts for your ship?” 

“Turn it on and show me how it works.” The Skakoan started to sweat a bit as he gave an awkward and uncomfortable look at the Togruta 

“Fine, I’ll uhh turn it on.” The Togruta looked at the droid, but then realized something. They're usually activated by a sepratist’s control centers; that's obviously not possible here. He looked to the droid dealer. 

“How do you turn it on?”

“It's..a button on the back of the head.” He turned to the back of the droid and scrolled around for the button, eventually finding a small one in the corner. With one light tap of the button, the droid immediately sprang to life. It’s black eyes now released a pale yellow glow focusing in and out until they were adjusted to the light of the shack. Only then did it bother to stand up. The droid dealer backed up to around the corner of the isle. 

“...Okay, it looks like it-”

A light, female voice popped out of the droid in an interruption to say, “Hello!”

The Skakoan popped behind the aisle, making himself out of view. Unlucky for him, the droid already saw him. “Master! Master! I see you!” her voice sounded happy. She hopped over to the end of the isle and peeked over the corner into the next one. A high pitched scream escaped the dealer’s mouth as she commented, “Are we playing hide and seek? I think I just won.” Her eyes swiveled over to the Togruta next. “I thought I saw someone!” she hopped over to him again with the same joy she had shown the droid dealer. “Hello! I’m your friendly D-Wing droid!”

“I’ll give you two credits for the droid, but please explain why you were willing to sell it at a discount?” Rukka stated as he looked over to the Dealer still crouching in a corner.

“What is he talking about, master?” Rukka looked to the droid dealer and sensed regret building in the odd dealer. “Did you...try to sell me away?” Rukka noticed for the first time in these minutes that she was on, that she had stopped hopping around the room. “Master, I can’t compute-” 

“Don’t call me master anymore. Don’t do anything!” The dealer yelled. The D-Wing shrunk back. “Turn it off before it attacks both of us.” 

“Why would it attack us if you reprogrammed it?

“I couldn’t reprogram her. She wasn’t programmed like the other D Wing droids. She’s just different. But it is still a Sepratist droid! Look, I don’t want it here when it turns it’s back on us, so what are you going to do, you Je-Rukaa?” 

Rukaa took a step forward towards the droid, and said to her, “Attack him if you want. I just needed a few parts for a speeder bike and a navigational droid. Tell me, droid. Can you navigate?” He gave the terrified droid dealer the credits for the spare parts and picked out the ones he wanted while he waited for an answer. The D-Wing’s lenses zoomed in and out, studying the Togruta’s face, as she replied, 

“Yes. I know some information about navigating open space along with asteroid fields.”

“First I need you to locate a ship.

“The sir doesn’t sell whole ships here, and there’s not a village for miles. And those villages don’t have technology. But there is Purkoll-”

“No!”

“...Then I calculate that there are no ships here.”

“Can you locate a land base vehicle?”

“Yes, I know a land base vehicle at a nearby factory.” 

“Get it.”

“I’m sorry Master Jedi,” Rukka glared at the droid dealer. Realizing his mistake and hoping Rukka would gloss over it, paused for a moment. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave just yet. You’re still hurt and the valley is more dangerous than it looks-” The Skoan said right before he was knocked to the ground by the droid flying out of the shack.

“You haven’t answered my question Skakoan, why sell it at a huge discount?” 

“ I told you, it’s dangerous. If Separatists find out what she's capable of doing, they'll override her. Then who knows what else they can figure out?”

“I’ll fix it when it comes back.”

Rukaa and the dealer stepped to wait outside of the small shack for the red D-Wing to come back after the fog dissipated, not wanting to bother each other any longer. The young Togruta noticed that from where he stood, there were plains of light green grass as the base of enormous mountains, and while the sky was supposedly “clear” now, everything around him still appeared with a slight tint of yellow. 

Shortly after this long observation, in the distance, Rukaa saw the grass parting right towards them. He handed the Skakoan two credits and jumped on the bike as the droid flew by pulling it with a magnetic pulse. 

“Hello! Is this a yes as to you buying me?” she asked. Her voice showed clear happiness, but also switched to clear sadness to the last two words. 

“That is correct. I’ve found that droids tend to be more loyal and helpful than most people. She nodded and swiveled her lenses ahead. “Is it wrong, new master, that I can’t compute my feelings towards my old master?

“It’s completely understandable, but I didn’t think you sepratist droids could feel. Tell me droid, what is your cereal number?” 

“B2 06, master.”

“Alright then B2, set a course to the capital.”

“Okay! So I can get a Nectrose Freeze once we get there?” 

“We’re stuck on a moderately cold planet in the core system. So no, B2 not today.” The Togruta rolled his eyes as he continued to ride through the whipping mist.

“Okay! I’ll come up with another reason!”

“B2 what is wrong with you?”

“What do you mean? I’m functioning optimally.”

“Okay, B2. Okay.” 

As they continued their journey through the valley, they found Rukaa’s escape pod in ruins. The Togruta kept riding on, but B2 had stopped flying and hovered over the crash site. “Master, is this where you landed?”

“Just ignore it B2.” Rukaa yelled as he continued to ride the beige bike. 

“So this is why you’re covered in bandages and why your face is messed up?”

Rukka aggressively drifted the bike to a dead halt. “Yes this is why i'm covered in bandages but no my face was messed up long before i crashed. Come on B2, I’d like to get to the capital before nightfall.”

“Sorry, master. Are you still able to ride?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” 

A few moments later riding and flying in silence Rukaa took in a sharp breath and clutched his side, accidentally swerving his bike out of control and crashed on the hard rocky surface of the planet.

“What’s that saying...I told you so? Not to be disrespectful, of course.'' She said she stood over Rukaa’s exhausted and now, even more injured body. 

“Jtah am.” Rukaa groaned as he force pushed his bike off of him and slowly stood up.. The D-Wing, who didn’t understand Togruti or bothered trying to translate it, picked up Rukaa and draped him over it’s shoulders. 

“Hold on Master.”

Meanwhile, two loud whirls sounded over the wreck of the pod, casting a shadow over a mile of the deserted terrain, grabbing the attention of anyone nearby or underneath; but not even the droid dealer came out as the grass and pebbles shot out from beneath the ship as it touched the ground. The doors to each ship flung open at the same time revealing Jedi Masters Mace Windu and Plo Koon. The two then simultaneously strode to the wreck solemnly.

“...Do you see him?” Plo asked Mace, showing clear sadness in his voice as he scanned the areas further. “No.” Mace replied coldly as he started to dig through the crash to try to find the body but only finding some droplets of blood on the inside of the pod and a small trail stopping suddenly outside of it. The troubling trail pointed east. “Look!” Plo had called and pointed, interrupting his thought process. Smoke blew near them from the site, to the far west. Plo, looking beyond the track of blood saw a small hut far in the other direction. 

“I’ll go to the east. You search the west.” Mace stated. He began his tread west and Plo nodded and went to the east. 

Mace kept his eyes on the sky while trying not to trip over the rocky terrain until he noticed the last clue; a streak of red and yellow flying towards the base of the mountain. He sensed Rukaa’s very being with it. 

Rukaa was barely able to open his eyes let alone move after regaining consciousness. But he was able to see the menacing spires of the Poletec people.

The large metallic buildings made Rukaa realize that he was very much alone in the world and was most likely heading towards immediate danger. 

“This isn't going to be fun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
